Organization Template
Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. This section is meant to be used as an overview, or a description of the organization. Model it after One Piece wikia articles. Organization Symbol Although you may have a picture, describe the significance of the organization's symbol in this blurb. Point Distribution & Costs Organization Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Note: The point cost does not have to add up to the organization points total. Organizations have similar point values to characters, and the leader must earn a certain amount of points and a logical amount of beli before they can get an upgrade. Upon organization creation, an organization is given a 100 point total to start with. As the organization gets stronger and does more deeds or actions, the organization will be able to get larger. As the organization gets larger, the point total will increase as well and be spent according to when the leader is capable of affording whatever they're saving up for. Things that can be purchased vary all the way from material things like base upgrades all the way to purchasing lackeys and non-player characters—which give certain benefits that can be negotiable. The more members that join the organization, the more the organization's cost will go up. Members This section is where you record your members, if there is too many boxes, just delete the line of text that you don't need. Remember to not delete any of the scripting or it won't show up correctly. Ranks This section is meant to work as a guide for people wanting to work their way up in your organization, or simply to explain the social hierarchies inside the sub-faction. There should be at least three ranks inside of this section—unless it is meant to be a smaller organization. An example of what should be shown is seen below: Rank One Write the description for the rank at hand, this should be the highest rank achievable in the organization. Rank Two Write the description for the rank at hand, this should be the second highest rank achievable in the organization. Rank Three Write the description for the rank at hand, this should be the third highest rank achievable in the organization. If you need anymore ranks, just list them below in the same fashion. Ship(s) As an organization, you should have at least one large vessel for transportation. List your organization's ship(s) below in sub-heading 2 font size. These should be links to your ship(s)' main pages with brief descriptions.